


【EC】关于我遇见万磁王这件事

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 非常神经病的一篇
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	【EC】关于我遇见万磁王这件事

正文：

我正在擦面上有一层薄薄木板的金属柜台，上面有陈年的咖啡渍、不加糖的牛奶、在木纹缝隙中衍生滋长的肉桂粉、引诱蚂蚁的焦糖和一只猫留下的领地标记，并在这百无聊赖的工作中竭力把墙纸上莫里斯风格的简陋郁金香和百合花想象成灵长类哺乳动物的生殖器官。  
一百八十二个基本时间单位后，有人推开了双开玻璃门，悬于门檐的金属风铃发出被惊扰的颤动声，通过空气的传导震动像蒲公英一样四处飘散。  
我立即抬头，很有礼貌地询问：“欢迎光临，先生。您要点什么？”同时开始在三版女郎的波涛汹涌中竭力回想太阳报的号码以便评估这个新闻能卖出的价码，或者我偷偷瞄了一眼藏在桌下的报警按钮，生存还是毁灭，这是个二叉树问题。

不，我不认识Erik Lehnsherr，更广为人知的称呼是万磁王，电力供应短缺地区信奉的唯一真神，停电时记得向他祈祷。我认识的德国人不是裁缝就是疯子，波兰人都擅长在雨中拉小提琴，但听过关于他种种离奇而匪夷所思的传闻。有人说他是游荡在欧洲和美洲大陆上的幽灵，向一切不平等、歧视、迫害和50+1宣战。有人说这个男人是来自奥斯维辛的集体无意识表象，诞生于难以追溯的虚空，在这段历史被世界上最后一个人遗忘之前获得永生。另一些传闻则将其描述为一个地狱天使，头戴在亚马逊上包邮购买并用紫色喷漆喷绘过的头盔，同他的MV奥古斯塔鬼魅般出现在维拉金歇尔小镇，引起当地居民关于Gay or European的阵阵恐慌。一位在拉斯维加斯工作的朋友信誓旦旦地告诉我，这位神秘人物的真实身份是地狱火俱乐部的脱衣舞女郎，宝蓝亮片闪亮如鱼鳞，以宽阔的胸肌和被黑色渔网袜包裹的强壮大腿而出名。还有人坚信他有一双儿女，她的头发赤如烈日，怒火爆发的毁灭力堪比岩浆滚滚的维苏威火山；而他白若银月，比阿波罗的银箭更为矫捷。另一个版本由于坚信神秘数字的魔力为他增添了第三个女儿，灿比星辰，垂落的卷发如苍翠树冠。

现在地狱天使得一分。

他拎着那顶著名的暗紫头盔，气势恢宏，犹如手提歌利亚头颅的穿皮夹克的大卫，把这个坚硬的金属物体放到柜台上时幽深的黑洞令我幻视了一张死人的面孔，脸色灰白，额头细窄的伤口凝固葡萄酒般暗红的血液，未有蛆虫。我不敢再看，转而试图在菜单的印刷体字缝里寻找秘密。  
他的眼神如传闻中那样锋利得像吉列剃须刀，在长久的沉默中割开一道缝隙，令这个世界的伪装纷扬洒下，而新的毛发和根须仍在持续疯长。  
“一杯黑咖啡，不加糖。”我终于听到他说英语，听起来像酒精含量57%的威士忌，不加水和冰。他拿出皮夹，几枚硬币在花花绿绿的纸钞间闪着雪亮银光，我不由得想起了他绰号的由来。传说他用硬币穿过敌人的头颅，根据这种给《货币的危害》打无偿软广的行径，有人断言他是芝加哥学派的忠实信奉者。我的头完好无损，他只是把应付的金额递给我，我假笑着询问他的名字，他眉毛一挑不作回应。

看起来可以排除第二个选项了。

我继续重复在无数个时空和宇宙的无数种可能性中被我重复了无数次的机械动作，只不过多了一项意图明显但出于心照不宣的人际交往礼仪而被迫竭力掩饰的监视任务。常开不败的仿生绢花挡住了我的一部分视线，我得以在聚乙烯茎叶毛刺边缘的缝隙中观察万磁王的一举一动。他选了一个靠窗的位置把自己像橱窗模特一样暴露在大庭广众之下，那辆令人闻风丧胆的MV奥古斯塔猎豹般蛰伏在窗外与他两相对视相顾无言。他对黑咖啡的兴趣不会比对美式橄榄球的兴趣更大，浓稠而廉价的苦涩液体像一滩粘腻的黑色石油，恰巧现代人类进化出了把石油转变为黄金的新陈代谢能力。  
起初我以为他在和自己的钢铁战马含情脉脉地对视，后来我发现他的兴趣更加专注于窗外世界的流动性整体。  
猜测1：他要在对面策划一次恐怖袭击，正如每一个会悄悄回到案发现场的罪犯一样，他选取了一个绝佳的位置渴望亲眼见证自己的功绩。  
反驳：对面是一家情趣用品店，除非他突发奇想要给痴男怨女的都市生活增添不必要的烦恼再把“你们务要远离淫乱的行为”这句话用他的喷漆涂在耶路撒冷的哭墙上。  
猜测2：他要在我们的小咖啡馆里坐七天七夜后顿悟禅与摩托车维修艺术。  
反驳：我们的咖啡馆晚上十点关门，用英语、法语、意大利语和阿拉伯数字写下门口的展板上，大写加粗。

他在此枯坐三十分钟后，我突然意识到他在等人。  
传说中亚历山大图书馆包含人类古往今来的全部智慧，而洪荒混沌的宇宙更像是分为阳本和阴本的辞典，八八六十四种爻辞芜杂序列，所处之处既是迷宫的起点也是终点，在所有的可能性开始同时在所有的可能性结束，每一种可能性都与其他万千种发生不可避免的量子纠缠，一个微小的齿轮转动了，纱线在转轴上徐徐捻出细丝，一张背扣的纸牌已经抽出，等待在合适的时候被翻开。

也许他等的人下一秒就会来，也许永远都不会来。

我有过荣名，才智，爱情，  
青春，健康，和精力；  
葡萄常使我酒杯泛红；  
——拜伦

Charles Xavier，伟大的思想家、政治学家、教育家、社会活动家、企业家、慈善家、社会学家、生物学家和人类学家，变种人民权运动领袖和精神导师，全美残联顾问，最大心愿是世界核平……哦不，和平，他暂且无意按下红色按钮。也不能免俗地如同许多风云人物一样登上过时代周刊封面，两次，最近的那次没有他的死对头，单封十六开衬白底，噙一丝倨傲的笑意，宛如刚刚扯了离婚证的前夫妻。  
作为一名杰出的教育工作者，Charles Xavier给学生们讲授的内容涵盖生物、历史、数学、政治经济学、变种能力使用、黑魔法防御术和战略概论，正如柏拉图之于亚里士多德，水镜先生之于诸葛孔明，尤达大师之于卢克·天行者，他最优秀的学生永远是……下一个。教育是一种泽被世人的理念和一项践行毕生的事业，永无止境的路途，勿问归处。  
声名亦引来同样多的赞美和诋毁，一小撮心怀偏见的人类可耻地污蔑他是半人马座阿尔法星人派来的秘密间谍，援引卡罗林斯卡学院终身教授的研究声称地球人绝不可能有如此光滑完美，符合工程力学和结构美学的头颅，另一个微不足道的佐证则是他曾与一位外星女王短暂交往过。

这位饱负盛名的领主居住在一座充斥着古董和藤蔓植物的巨大砖石结构宅邸，稍不留神就能听到那些挂在墙上承载辉煌历史和荣光的家族画像彼此间的窃窃私语，有曾经是人类的蓝色野兽和金发美女，倘若傲慢的人类能够稍稍对近在咫尺的事物关注些许，那部影片也就不会仅仅拿到最佳配乐和最佳原创歌曲。

至于在那座悠远神秘的宅邸内发生的种种事件，下面有一个片段可供娱乐。

纽约威彻斯特郡。泽维尔天才少年学院内一室。  
Charles Xavier及学生们上。  
众学生：他是一头磨牙吮血的凶暴恶狼，迷信恐怖主义的眼睛在黑夜里闪烁粼粼莹亮，横鞭汪洋的雄伟长桥和同合众国历史一般悠久的建筑好似乐高大电影中的堡垒片片崩碎，多少花言巧语为之藻饰也不能替这个可怖的形象增添辉光，啊，我敬重的师长，您所罗门王一般无与伦比的智慧将足以看穿他的伪装，为何执迷不悟仍甘愿将比黄金更贵重比枝头柔嫩的橄榄叶更脆弱的希望寄托这个暴徒身上？  
Charles Xavier：我亲爱的朋友们，不必为此动怒折伤你们踌躇满志的心脏，请听我一言，你们中间谁是没有罪的，我愿听他细细把道理来讲。  
（众学生默）  
Charles Xavier：不同时节万物自会呈现纷然各异的形象，同一片天空时而涌起无情的雷暴过后又安静如同婴儿恬睡的脸庞，斯芬克斯的谜语也揭示了人类自身的变幻无常。况且我的朋友远非丧心病狂，我常常在深夜自省，是刻骨的仇恨怒焰才将他锻造成如今的模样。如果你们不知道他历经的坎坷过往，怎知他冷酷的外表下有多么火热的心肠。  
（众学生下）  
Charles Xavier（独白）：上帝啊，拯救我，在这死亡之爱中生存。

他们超乎寻常的友谊背后的真相是二十世纪那段风云变幻的历史留下众多不为人知的谜题中的一个，其疯狂程度不亚于特朗普爱上希拉里，莱因哈特倾心杨威利。

现在让我们调整镜头，对焦，深景深，重新回到我和万磁王第一次相遇也是最后一次相遇的咖啡馆里，把上帝视角切回第一人称视角，在装备栏中选择“空的咖啡杯——说明：和你的人生一样可悲”，点击装备。

我给自己倒了一杯速溶咖啡，第二千零二十次把目光投向唯一的客人的时候意识到了他和之前石像鬼般的沉默以待相比有了那么一点不同。他不再紧盯着窗外，反而抬起头来直视对面墙壁上挂着的由褪色的世界地图、感谢便签和许愿贴条组成的达达主义风俗画。一侧瞳孔猫似地放大，呼吸频率不动声色地加快，心率和血压一齐上升，姿势毫无变化但肩背线条绷得像大马士革钢刀，一片叶子轻轻落下就能听到裂帛之声。他视线灼灼，如荼如炬，誓要把那堵平平无奇的墙壁看穿，我开始怀疑那后面是否真的藏了黑胡子的宝藏或有看不见的黑猫在叫唤。  
好消息：没有任何人穿墙而出。  
坏消息：他是从正门进来的。

风铃久违地再一次响起，Erik Lehnsherr没有回头，虚放在咖啡桌上的手一瞬间握紧，似要捏断什么看不见的东西。  
所以来的或许是他下过了战书的敌人，因为遭到了对方文学性或口头上的羞辱而恼羞成怒，相约在紫禁之巅决一死战。  
我颇为识趣地估量了一下柜台的抗冲击力，按照枪战片的传统，吧台后是所有被无辜卷入事端的路人的最佳避难所，生存等级五颗星。  
这样一来我就不可避免地与新进来的客人产生了安全健康的目光接触，我为何迟迟未能察觉到他的存在终于有了答案。第一印象是他很……低，比提利昂稍高一点，以我通常的视角平视过去只能看到用发胶梳得一丝不苟的发顶。而后才发现他坐在轮椅上。  
殴打残疾人会判得更重一点吗？

莫里斯的郁金香和百合花开始不安了，她们柔软的花瓣挤作一团发出窸窣哀叹。电动轮椅以低于15公里的时速无声无息地靠近，来人对这里酝酿已久并即将喷发的危机一无所知，甚至对我露出亲切的礼节性微笑，用浸润了多雨西风的嗓音告诉我要一杯白摩卡，辅之以慷慨的小费。  
询问名字时我得到了“Charles”作为答案，条件反射性地又看了一眼他茂密的发顶，不会想到在多年之后他确实比我们的王子先一步失去了如今的景象。  
郁金香叽叽喳喳地告诉我Erik Lehnsherr一直没有向我们这里投以半分目光，但却暗中织出听觉的蛛网捕捉我们每一个音节的震动。百合花补充说Charles也欲盖弥彰地往反方向心不在焉地注视，好像我们的菜单里藏了一道费马大定理的证明过程。  
她们是如此忠诚且温柔的勇士，我不禁为之前对她们的亵渎感到羞愧。

我心绪不宁之下一时手抖多挤了两团奶油，在黑色水面上沉重而轻盈地漂浮着，由于自身的重量边缘下陷，中心的花束未受侵蚀保持了原有的形貌，蓬松甜蜜地上升。  
最终我将堪堪做出咖啡样的白摩卡递到顾客的手中，他体恤地一笑并祝我好运，而后果不其然地向唯一目的地滑去，我向他低矮的背影行致以卫国战士的注目礼。

Charles在平稳地离我远去。不止是物理意义上的距离缩短，而是当他靠近那位地狱天使时，仿佛进入了一重梦一般的结界，一个巨大的透明凝胶状气泡将除他们以外的一切隔绝在外，那里所发生的不受现实规律和时间所束缚，爱丽丝进入兔子洞，佩文西家的孩子打开衣橱门，一扇门关上了，另一扇门敞开。

Charles先是将纯白的杯碟放到咖啡桌上——这时Erik Lehnsherr拎起占桌面积巨大的头盔以一种令人印象深刻的方式扔到了一边——再自若地把自己停在了对面，按下了刹车。  
我催动了十二万分的听力。还有想象力，亲爱的。郁金香补充说。  
先开口的是Charles。他对着亟待出鞘的大马士革钢刀说：“我的朋友。” 也许“朋友”是受过良好教育的人对“敌人”的委婉说法，我与郁金香和百合花一同屏息。“我注意到你没有来参加这次的圣诞舞会。”我惊恐地向黑五打折时免费赠送的日历看去，现在距离上一次的圣诞节也就有……五个月了吧，足够伯利恒人走完一套出生死亡复活的流程。Erik Lehnsherr冷笑一声，抬起下巴高傲地睥睨过去，他可能想说残废或矮子之类的词，不知为什么忍住了，“Charles，别天真了，你还是沉迷于这些可笑的把戏。你有一群狮子，却想把他们驯化成绵羊。当你把自己打扮成丘吉尔那样的红色胖子的时候，而我，却在——”他像个沾沾自喜的四年级女学生那样得意地拖长了声调。“是的，我知道，你袭击了CNN的直播间，非常感谢。”Charles干巴巴地说，“顺带一提，品味糟透了。” Erik Lehnsherr 又拿出他那一套巴黎时装周阿玛尼走秀男模的气势来，“容我提醒，你才是对时尚一无所知，把自己打扮成1859年的Charles的那一个。连你妹妹……不，她虽然确实有很多有待改进的不足之处，但对时尚的敏锐嗅觉无可置疑。”Charles看起来想把什么东西扔到他的脸上，不巧的是手里只有那杯白摩卡，为了防止有色情暗示的画面出现和分级警告，他才没这么做，“或许你觉得把自己打扮成马戏团小丑是更高明的做法，但至少别让我的妹妹成为天体爱好者的一员！”他们像两条气鼓鼓的河豚互相瞪视，而被迫摄入了过量河豚毒素的我感到一阵眩晕，这他妈是什么情况？  
这种情况下一只河豚打算先伸出手来安抚另一只，他用令我全身起鸡皮疙瘩的方式摩挲Charles的手腕内侧，并不知为什么提议下一局棋。更圆一点的河豚同意了他的提议，接下来更不知为什么他们拿出一盒便携式国际象棋放到了咖啡桌上，我发誓我没见到他们中任何一个带了这么显眼的东西。比起他们中有一只隐藏的哆啦A梦，我更愿意相信下棋那句话是一句神秘咒语，当说出这句话时你和你的“朋友”就会忘记之前的争吵强制进入下棋状态，依靠这种古老的消磨时间的方式获得内心的平静。  
在下棋期间他们就富兰克林提出的两大无可避免的永恒之物交换了意见，对房价上涨、利物浦什么时候拿到英超冠军等关乎国民切身利益的问题发表了看法。澄清了万磁王的头盔是在亚马逊上购买的谣言——事实上是eBay——足够我卖给太阳报赚一笔了。重申了以变种人为中心不动摇原则和斗争到底的决心，对如何提升变种人的幸福感进行了深入交流，并对各自的分歧发表了独到坦率的见解，就Erik Lehnsherr会同Charles一道回到格雷玛金路1407号弥补他错过圣诞舞会的缺憾达成一致，最后双方在和谐友好的气氛下结束了本次棋局。

他们离开时暮色已深，郁金香和百合花雀跃地向他们道别，把花瓣抖得像银铃，甚至怂恿我去要签名。我庆幸自己无情地拒绝了她们的提议，不然准会错过接下来的一幕——当风铃第三次响起时，Erik Lehnsherr低头倾身，压上了Charles的嘴唇。

他们要怎么一起回去呢？我想。

End

注释：  
地狱天使：著名机车黑帮。这里用作对机车党的代称。  
上帝啊，拯救我，在这死亡之爱中生存：柏林墙《兄弟之吻》涂鸦的原标题。  
1859年的Charles：指查尔斯·达尔文。


End file.
